


Finding Hoshi

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of stars and alternate universes [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Finding Hoshi, Fluff, Idol!Soonyoung, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, indie songwriter!jihoon, just give hoshi his water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: “Have you seen...Hoshi?”“I’m sorry? But who is he?”It is indie singer-songwriter Jihoon’s first time to perform at a music festival and Soonyoung is an idol who went missing because he’s thirsty.orA SoonHoon one-shot based on #FindingHoshi
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: of stars and alternate universes [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Finding Hoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 08/20/19
> 
> \- based on that one incident about missing Soonyoung in KCON that trended worldwide lol. Posting this because someone told me Hoshi in gose ep last night reminds her of #FindingHoshi. 
> 
> \- enjoy !!

_“Hoshi-ssi! Hoshi-ssi! It’s time for your makeup!”_

Soonyoung put his mask and cap on. He also wore that staff ID he saw abandoned on the table of his dressing room. He went past the staff as he went out of the room, as unnoticed as possible.

“Why aren’t there any decent drink on this event? I’m so freaking thirsty.” Soonyoung mumbled while roaming his eyes around looking for any signs of cola or anything to quench his thirst. Lucky for him, his cap hides his blond hair well so nobody even noticed it’s him.

Everyone was busy preparing for the music festival. He knows he has to get ready too but he’s the closing performance for that night. He figured he still has a lot of time.

“Cola!” His eyes sparkled when he saw a bottle of cola on a table inside a small dressing room.

“ _Woozi_.” Soonyoung read the name on the dressing room. He scratched his head, trying to remember if he knows any artist with that name but to no avail. “His name sounds like a genius composer or something. Why is he given such a small room?”

Soonyoung wondered if the owner of the room has some staff too. The room is almost empty except for the lonely white button-up hanging on that one corner of the room. He shrugged then ran towards the cola on the table excitedly.

“Finally! I found you!”

**🥤** **🥤** **🥤**

Jihoon looked straight at the mirror in front of him. He clutched his chest as he took a deep breath. “Lee Jihoon, you can do it. You can do it.”

It’s his first time after many years of being an indie singer that he’s given a chance to perform at a music festival. His chest felt like it’s gonna explode any moment, considering the fact that he’s on the lineup of the first artists to perform. Jihoon fixed his hair he sloppily styled earlier. It's the first time he's gonna be performing in front of so many people singing the song he composed himself. There's excitement but there's fear too but nevertheless, he's more than happy he's given the opportunity. 

“Lee Jihoon, you can do this.” He repeated before he decided to go back to his dressing room.

He was about to exit the restroom when he bumped into someone. There’s a huge ‘ **STAFF** ’ written on his shirt.

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon mumbled.

“Excuse me?” The staff called him, beads of sweat could be seen on his forehead, his face clearly exhausted.

“Yes?”

“Have you...” the staff went closer to Jihoon. “Have you seen.. _Hoshi_?”

Lee Jihoon, who’s a hermit inside his cave that is his studio, looked at him with a confused expression on his face. “I’m sorry? But who is he?”

The staff gasped, unbelieving of what Jihoon answered him. Who wouldn’t know a Hoshi? He bowed then thanked Jihoon before running to find that ‘ _Hoshi_ ’ again.

Jihoon went back to his dressing room. The dressing room is very precious to him. The very first dressing room that’s given to him as an artist. No one could ever describe the excitement bubbling inside his chest when he was led by one of the staff of the music festival to his dressing room. Or the fluttering of the thousands of butterflies in his stomach when he saw his stage name plastered on the door of it. He fished out his phone to take a photo of the paper with ‘ _Woozi_ ’ written on it by the door before going inside.

Jihoon raised a brow when he saw that his room is not the same as he left it. There’s something missing. _There’s something—_ His eyes widened when he realized that the cola he’s going to reward for himself after his performance is missing.

He was about to go out again but when he turned back, there’s someone behind him. He’s wearing a cap and a mask. On his one hand, is Jihoon's _precious_ cola.

Jihoon didn’t even get a chance to scream when the other guy pulled him to cover his lips with his hand. “Ssssh. Please...I’m not a bad person. I’m just thirsty.”

Jihoon didn’t buy that. He bit the other’s finger to which the other whimpered. But before he could even go outside again, the other pushed him on the wall. “Please, calm down. I’m really not a bad person.”

“Says someone who steals someone’s cola!”

“That’s definitely what a bad person does!” Jihoon pointed out.

Soonyoung shook his head. “Okay, I don’t want to do this but...if it’ get you to believe that I’m not bad.” He slowly peeled off his mask expecting a shocked expression on Jihoon’s face. Just like what other people do whenever they see him. But instead, he’s met with a blank expression.

“Who are you?”

Soonyoung couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. So, this guy doesn’t know him? Is it because he’s still bare-faced? “You don’t know me?”

_‘Is he a hermit?’_

_‘An alien?’_

Soonyoung thought everyone in the country knows him since Hoshi is one of the top idols. Turns out there’s really someone who...doesn’t recognize him.

“Am I supposed to know you?”

**🥤** **🥤** **🥤**

With the promise that Soonyoung will buy Jihoon lots and lots of colas after the festival, Jihoon stopped fussing over his one bottle of cola. Soonyoung assured him with the staff ID he’s been wearing since earlier.

“So you compose songs?”

“Why are you still here? Aren’t you supposed to work? You’re a staff for Pete’s sake.” Jihoon nagged.

Soonyoung giggled. He found it amazing that this guy in front of him isn’t looking at him as Hoshi. He’s looking at him as _Soonyoung_. “My work is boring.”

Being on top is the loneliest spot. Many people adore you but you’re not really sure who among them truly cares for you. Soonyoung as Hoshi is taught to always keep a facade for other people, that one day he started feeling like he’s starting to lose himself. _His true self._

“Yes, I write my own songs,” Jihoon answered as he started unbuttoning his shirt to put his stage outfit.

“That’s so cool! You have your freedom.” Soonyoung whispered the last sentence. His eyes widened when Jihoon undressed in front of him. “Ya! What are you doing?”

“Um? Wearing my outfit?” Jihoon said, matter-of-factly. “It’s actually my first time performing in front of so many people.”

Soonyoung smiled when he saw Jihoon’s eyes filled with anticipation. He somehow saw in him the Soonyoung who first debuted two years ago.

“I’m glad you never give up,” Soonyoung told the other.

“I’ve thought of that many times,” Jihoon answered, a dimple showing as he speaks. “But this makes me happy. If I stop, what will happen to my happiness? We only live once. We have to carpe diem.”

At that moment, Soonyoung realized something. That being on stage is something that makes him happy too. It’s where he belongs. The stage is his home. Soonyoung realized at that moment that whatever the cons are, being on stage is the happiest he has ever been all his life.

“Having many fans, do you like that?” Soonyoung asked again.

Jihoon smiled again, eyes gleaming like the universe that almost made Soonyoung swoon. “Even if only one person listens to my songs, as long as that person is happy, that’s enough reason for me to continue.”

“You know what? I _like_ you.” Soonyoung said straightforwardly that made Jihoon’s cheeks blush so hard.

“W-What?”

“I...like you. As an artist. As a person.” Soonyoung said as he tapped the other’s shoulder.

“I hope more people get to hear your songs.”

“You haven’t even heard me sing! Are all staff like that?”

Soonyoung chuckled. “Hearing the composer’s insights is enough to tell that a song is from the heart and it’s great. Anything made from the heart is great.” He realized just how much this person values and respects his crafts. He's not here for fame. He's here to share his happiness, to share that one thing he knows he could express himself well to the world. He's here to share his safe haven to people and that...says a lot. 

Jihoon, on the other hand, who’s still flustered with what Soonyoung said, grabbed his phone hoping to relieve the awkwardness. “Who the hell is this ‘ _Hoshi_ ’ and why is he trending?”

Soonyoung’s ears perked up when he heard that. He looked at Jihoon’s phone. His eyes widened when he saw his name on the trend list. With a heavy heart, he bid Jihoon goodbye.

“Are we going to meet again?” Jihoon asked before the other could even step out of his small dressing room.

“I’ll buy you lots of colas, remember?” Soonyoung turned towards the door only to turn around again to engulf Jihoon into a hug. “Just want to thank you for making me realize things and for quenching my thirst,” Soonyoung said. He laughed when he felt Jihoon’s tensed figure. “Stay until the last performance!” He then patted Jihoon’s head. “Don’t be nervous and you’ve worked hard. I’m sure you’ll do well.”

**🥤** **🥤** **🥤**

Jihoon found Soonyoung’s words reassuring. It made him less nervous and somehow gave him more confidence when he faced the crowd. He managed to perform his song for the first time in front of so many people flawlessly.

He performed the song like it’s his last, hoping that someone out there in the sea of people, there’s someone whose heart is happy just by hearing him sing.

 _Well, there is._ From afar, Soonyoung is watching him, his heart hurt with the message of the song but it felt warm.

“Wow, he’s beautiful...and talented...and beautiful,” Soonyoung said, mesmerized. “Hyung, did I just say ‘beautiful’ twice? Hyung, I want to give him a warehouse of colas.”

The other shook his head. “Kwon Soonyoung, if you do that again, I swear to God...”

Jihoon scooted through the crowd to wait for the last performance. The girls around him started screaming ‘ _Hoshi oppa_ ’.

“Oh, so he’s the trending guy," he realized when he heard the name. Being the last performer for the festival, he might be so great and popular, Jihoon thought. 

When the lights turned on again, his jaw dropped when he saw who that Hoshi guy is.

“Fuck.” Jihoon didn’t know how but Soonyoung managed to see him on the crowd. He didn’t know if he’s just hallucinating or what or Hoshi really _winked_ at him. The guy...fucking winked at him and he just wants to flip everything at that very moment.

When the performance ended, all the artists that performed are asked to go up the stage again for the final bow. Jihoon went to the corner most part of the stage. He was startled when be felt a hand slipping his.

When he looked at it, it’s Soonyoung— Hoshi— whatever. _It’s him._

“Ya! Your fans are watch—"

“Jihoonie, we’re just going to take a bow.” Soonyoung chuckled.

Jihoon’s ears reddened because of embarrassment. He tried to turn his head away to keep his blushing face hidden from the popular idol who's smiling at him fondly, their hands intertwined in front of many people. Jihoon feels like his heart just wants to combust. What Soonyoung said next made his heart pound inside his chest harder than it already is.

“Want to work with me, Woozi-nim?”

“W-What do you mean?” Jihoon asked, mind still hazy because their hands are still intertwined.

“Write me a song.”

Jihoon felt his heart doing several backflips, thousands of butterflies fluttering inside his chest. “I-I’m— I would love to... but what kind of song? A B-side track?”

_**“My title song, Tiger.”** _

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated. thank you for reading ❤️️


End file.
